


In Memoriam

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay räumt nach den Ereignissen in 3x17 Becketts Quartier aus und findet einen alten Zettel, der Erinnerungen weckt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

 

Wehmütig strich Rodney McKay über das zerfledderte Cover des Buches.  _Pathologische und praktische Untersuchungen über Krankheiten des Hirns und des Rückenmarks_  eines Arztes namens John Abercrombie. Man sah es dem Buch an, das wiederholt in ihm gelesen worden war.  
  
Rodney schlug das Buch auf, um durch die Seiten zu blättern. Aha, er hätte es sich denken können, dass es sie bei dem Autoren um einen Schotten gehandelt hatte. Immer wieder stieß er auf handschriftliche Anmerkungen in Carsons kritzeliger Doktorenhandschrift.  
  
Beim Weiterblättern fiel ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier heraus. Er legte das Buch auf einen Stapel zusammen geräumter privater Sachen von Carson Beckett und hob den Zettel vom Boden hoch. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er einen privaten Brief von Carson lesen sollte, aber dann überwog die Neugier. Er faltete den Zettel auseinander und musste mit einem Mal trotz der traurigen Umstände lächeln.  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Außeneinsatz ziemlich zu Beginn der Atlantismission. Sie ging zu dem unbewohnten Planeten MP4-X58, von dem ein erstes Einsatzteam mit enormen Aggressionen, die auch zu Gewalttätigkeiten untereinander geführt hatten, heimgekehrt war. Zu allem Unglück war eines der Teammitglieder auf dem Planeten zurückgeblieben.  
  
***  
  
 _Dr. Carson Beckett wusste auch nicht mehr weiter. Was nicht verwunderlich war, denn wie konnte man auch erwarten, dass ein Arzt von der Erde über alle Krankheiten des Universums Bescheid wusste? Doch damit gab sich Carson nicht zufrieden. Es galt herauszufinden, wie es zu dem aggressiven Verhalten des Außenteams gekommen war._  
  
"Meine Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass ein zu niedriger Serotoninspiegel im Blut der Teammitglieder für das aggressive Verhalten verantwortlich ist", teilte Carson Dr. Weir in deren Büro mit.  
  
"Ist es behandelbar?"  
  
"Das ist ja mein Problem. Normalerweise ist ein zu niedriger Serotoninwert ein Gendefekt, der nicht auf äußere Einflüsse zurückzuführen ist." Carson schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf. "Zum Glück hat es den Anschein, dass die Werte sich langsam wieder normalisieren. Ich befürchte jedoch das Schlimmste für den auf dem Planeten zurückgebliebenen Sgt. Jennings. Aus dem Wenigen, was aus den zurückgekehrten Teammitgliedern herauszubekommen war, könnte es gut möglich sein, dass die Gewalttätigkeiten zu seinem Tod geführt haben."  
  
"Major, Doktor", wandte sie sich an die ebenfalls anwesenden Major Sheppard und Dr. McKay, "bereiten Sie sich und Ihr Team auf eine Rettungsmission vor."  
  
"Ich möchte dabei sein", lenkte Carson ein. "Und ich möchte auch Dr. Cole mit von der Partie haben."  
  
Elizabeth schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Carson. Solange wir nicht wissen ..."  
  
Doch Carson unterbrach sie. "Ich kann nicht eher etwas unternehmen, bevor ich nicht auf dem Planeten war und meine eigenen Untersuchungen angestellt habe. Das Team war nur eine Stunde dort und Sie sehen, in welchem Zustand es zurückgekommen ist. Sgt. Jennings könnte inzwischen ..."  
  
"In Ordnung, Carson. Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass Sie bei ersten Anzeichen irgendwelcher Veränderungen sofort zurückkehren. Ich übergebe Ihnen die Leitung, wenn es um medizinische Belange geht. Sie müssen jedoch respektieren, dass es sich hierbei in erster Linie um eine Rettungsmission handelt. Der Bergung von Lt. Jennings sollte Ihr erstes Augenmerk gelten."  
  
Carson nickte und verschwand mit wehendem Laborkittel aus Elizabeths Büro, um sich auf seinen Außeneinsatz vorzubereiten.  
  
***  
  
Also war Carson in Begleitung seiner Kollegin Dr. Cole und des üblichen Außenteams, bestehend aus Sheppard, Ford, Teyla und Rodney selbst, zu MP4-X58 aufgebrochen, um den Ursachen dieses merkwürdigen Krankheitsbildes auf den Grund zu gehen. Rodney erinnerte sich daran, dass Carson zu Beginn der Atlantismission nicht gerade begeistert gewesen war, seine Krankenstation zu verlassen und einen Fuß auf einen fremden Planeten zu setzen. Für ihn war Atlantis fremd genug gewesen, da musste er sich nicht noch auf unbewohnten und - Gott bewahre - gefährlichen Planeten herumtreiben. Doch mit der Zeit hatte selbst Carson Gefallen am Abenteuerleben gefunden.  
  
Kurz nach dem Betreten des Planeten waren sie traurigerweise auf die Leiche von Sgt. Jennings gestoßen. Eine kurze Untersuchung des Leichnams hatte gezeigt, dass der Sergeant erschlagen worden war.  
  
Schon bald hatten sich bei ihnen die gleichen Symptome gezeigt. Sie wurden gereizt und fingen wegen Kleinigkeiten an zu streiten. Rodney mochte gar nicht mehr daran denken, mit welchen Schimpfwörtern er seine Teammitglieder bedacht hatte. Ganz besonders Carson hatte unter seinen Beleidigungen zu leiden gehabt. Da war das Wort Quacksalber noch einer der harmloseren Ausdrücke gewesen.  
  
***  
  
 _"Major Sheppard, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich nach Atlantis zurückkehren", drängte Carson._  
  
Sie waren erst seit kurzer Zeit auf dem Planeten und schon hatte er erhebliche Verhaltensveränderungen bei seinen Teammitgliedern festgestellt. Was auch immer die Ursache dafür gewesen war, es musste in der Atmosphäre des Planeten liegen, denn bisher hatte niemand etwas berührt, außer vielleicht die Leiche des Sergeants.  
  
"Doktor, Sie können vielleicht auf der Krankenstation den großen Macker markieren, aber hier habe ich das Sagen. Wir werden uns noch eine Weile umsehen, um herauszufinden, was hier geschehen ist."  
  
"Aber Major, ..." versuchte Carson weiter, Sheppard zur Umkehr zu drängen, doch der Major ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
"Das war es doch, was Sie wollten, Doktor. Jetzt haben Sie Ihre Chance zu beweisen, dass mehr als ein harmloser Kurpfuscher in Ihnen steckt."  
  
"Ich denke, er ist ein harmloser Quacksalber, aber ich will ganz offen sein, nicht jeder denkt so positiv über ihn." Die scharfe Bemerkung von Rodney ließ Carson herumfahren.  
  
"Ich habe von Dr. Weir die medizinische Leitung übertragen bekommen. Die Rettungsmission war ein Misserfolg und ich bin der Ansicht, dass ein weiterer Aufenthalt auf diesem Planeten zu gefährlich ist." Carson wurde langsam wütend, dass seine fachliche Kompetenz so in Frage gestellt wurde.  
  
"Carson, du solltest deine unqualifizierten und destruktiven Exklamationen zugunsten einer fundierten Verifizierung des eben Implizierten unterlassen!"  
Rodney war stolz, diese doch relativ schwere Beleidigung ohne Stottern über die Lippen gebracht zu haben.  
  
"Was?" Für einen Moment war Carson sprachlos. "Hast du mir gerade gesagt, ich soll's Maul halten? Du arroganter, selbstherrlicher Mistkerl, du!"  
  
"Ja, ja, rede nur weiter, irgendwann wird schon was Sinnvolles dabei sein", fuhr McKay mit seinen Beleidigungen fort.  
  
Zum Glück erkannte auch Major Sheppard mittlerweile, dass die Situation zu eskalieren begann und orderte das gesamte Team zurück zum Stargate.  
  
***  
  
Als sie nach bereits zehn Minuten mit dem geborgenen Leichnam von Sgt. Jennings wieder im Atlantis Gateraum eingetroffen waren, waren ihre negativen Gefühle schon dermaßen aufgekocht, dass selbst Dr. Weir ihr Fett abbekam. Sie hatte sich die teils doch sehr beleidigenden Wortgefechte eine Weile angehört, bis sie ihrer Person Geltung verschaffte und für Ruhe im Besprechungsraum sorgte.  
  
Rodney musste traurig lächeln, als er daran zurückdachte. Mann, hatte er sich erschrocken. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Elizabeth eine solche Lautstärke aufbringen konnte. Aber nicht nur er, auch alle anderen waren plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill gewesen.  
  
***  
  
 _"RUHE!"_  
  
Elizabeth schaute zufrieden in die Runde. Sechs erschrockene Augenpaare blickten sie an.  
  
"Ich will zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht genau wissen, was oder ob überhaupt etwas passiert ist, das diese Beleidigungen rechtfertigt. Wir haben ein Menschenleben zu betrauern und ich erwarte den nötigen Respekt."  
  
Elizabeth wandte sich Carson zu. "Dr. Beckett, haben Sie herausfinden können, was diese Aggressionen verursacht?"  
  
"Leider nein. Aber da sich unsere Ausbrüche bereits nach kürzester Zeit eingestellt haben, ohne dass wir mit etwas in Berührung gekommen sind, nehme ich an, dass es sich um ein durch die Luft übertragenen Virus oder ähnliches handelt. Genaues kann ich erst nach weiteren Blutuntersuchungen sagen."  
  
Rodney wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, wurde aber von Elizabeth mit einem strengen Blick in die Schranken gewiesen.  
  
"Ich will, dass Sie sich sofort in Ihre Quartiere begeben. Ich will mal hoffen, dass Ihr Zustand sich eher wieder normalisiert, als der vom anderen Team, da Sie sich ja nur zehn Minuten dort aufgehalten haben. Wir sehen uns in drei Stunden wieder hier zur Missionsbesprechung. Sie können gehen."  
  
Ohne weitere Worte verließ sie den Raum und wandte sich in Richtung ihres Büros. Wieder folgten ihr sechs erschrockene Augenpaare.  
  
***  
  
Rodney strich sanft über das Blatt Papier. Er konnte sich noch gut an die zweite Missionsbesprechung erinnern. Leicht beschämt und wieder bei normalen Verstand waren sie alle pünktlich drei Stunden später im Besprechungsraum erschienen und hatten um den großen Tisch herum Platz genommen. Einen Moment später war Elizabeth Weir eingetroffen. Wortlos war sie um den Tisch herumgegangen und hatte mehrere leere Blätter Papier verteilt.  
  
***  
  
 _"Okay, Ladies und Gentlemen. Ich hoffe, Sie sind alle wieder bei klarem Verstand. Wir haben eine Mission zu besprechen. Ich weiß, Sie konnten nichts für Ihr Verhalten. Jedoch, um die Moral und eine zukünftige reibungslose Teamarbeit zu gewährleisten, sind gewisse Schritte erforderlich."_  
  
Ein erneutes kurzes Aufbegehren von Rodneys Seite wurde mit einem leicht gereizten Blick in die Schranken verwiesen.  
  
"Da Sie sich wie zankende Schulkinder verhalten haben, müssen Sie auch erwarten, als solche behandelt zu werden. Ich möchte, dass jeder die Namen seiner Teammitglieder auf ein Blatt Papier schreibt und sich dann überlegt, was das Netteste ist, was er über jeden seiner Teamkollegen sagen kann. Und das werden Sie neben die Namen schreiben."  
  
Die ungläubigen Blicke in ihre Richtung ignorierend, nahm Elizabeth auf dem Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches Platz.  
  
"Nun los, Ladies und Gentlemen. Je eher Sie mit dieser Aufgabe fertig sind, um so eher können wir über die Mission sprechen."  
  
***  
  
Es hatte rund eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis alle mit dem Schreiben fertig gewesen waren. Elizabeth hatte die Zettel anschließend eingesammelt und war dann zur Missionsbesprechung übergegangen, ohne weitere Worte über die *Strafarbeit* zu verlieren.  
  
Rodney konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass er damals überlegt hatte, welchen Sinn und Zweck die Maßnahme gehabt hatte. Seine Fragen waren einen Tag später beantwortet worden, als Elizabeth jedem von ihnen dessen persönliche Auswertung der Kommentare übergeben hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals wieder über diese Listen gesprochen.  
  
Traurig lächelnd dachte Rodney an seine Liste, die hinter seinem Astrophysik-Diplom in seinem Quartier steckte. Also hatte nicht nur er seine Liste aufbewahrt, sondern auch Carson hatte sie sich immer wieder durchgelesen, wie unschwer an den vielen Knicken und Eselsohren erkennbar war.  
Wahrscheinlich, um sich daran zu erinnern, welche netten Worte Rodney damals über ihn geschrieben hatte, wenn er ihn wieder mal zu sehr geärgert hatte.  
  
 _Seine berufliche Hingabe._  Kurz und knapp und mit Sicherheit von Dr. Cole niederschrieben, von der Rodney wusste, dass sie Carson verehrt hatte.  
  
 _Er kann auch in brenzligen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und richtige Entscheidungen treffen._ Eindeutig ein Satz von Colonel Sheppard. John war es damals äußerst peinlich gewesen, dass er Carson auf der Mission so heruntergeputzt hatte, obwohl dieser mit seinem Verlangen nach einer sofortigen Rückkehr Recht gehabt hatte.  
  
 _Er ist ein Heiler mit großer Erfahrung, der nicht nur seinen Verstand, sondern auch sein Herz für die Probleme anderer öffnet._  Nun, das klang wohl eindeutig nach Teyla, die den Arzt schon von Anfang an sehr verehrt hatte.  
  
 _Er ist ein großes Vorbild für mich. Ich bin stolz, dass er für mich eine Art großer Bruder ist._  Rodney lächelte still. Ford, auch ihn hatten sie leider viel zu früh verloren. Er hoffte, wo immer er sein möge, dass es ihm gut ging.  
  
 _Weit entfernt von zuhause ist Carson ein wichtiger Bestandteil meiner hiesigen Ersatzfamilie._  Schon damals hatte Rodney eine starke Verbundenheit mit Carson gefühlt, auch wenn es eine Zeitlang gedauert hatte, bis sie eine echte Freundschaft füreinander empfunden und diese auch gezeigt hatten.  
  
Für einen Moment war Rodney in Versuchung, den Zettel als Erinnerung an Carson zu behalten. Aber dann entschied er sich anders. Er nahm einen herumliegenden Kugelschreiber zur Hand und schrieb hinter seiner damaligen Bemerkung folgenden Satz:  _Obwohl ich mich normalerweise gegen so etwas sträube, ist er wohl einer meiner besten Freunde geworden, der mich so genommen hat wie ich bin, aber der auch wusste, dass ich anders sein kann, als ich mich gebe._  
Er legte den Zettel zu den anderen persönlichen Sachen von Carson, die an dessen Mutter weitergeleitet würden. Es würde sie freuen zu lesen, wie sehr ihr Sohn von allen geliebt und geachtet worden war.  
  


**Ende**


End file.
